Friend of Mine
by jemi-junkie
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been friends all their lives. But is that all they'll ever be? You might call me evil after this...


_**This had been left unfinished for weeks now...So I finished it because it's the weekend...:P**_

_**Based on the song "Friend of Mine"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock and its characters. I don't own the song either.  
**_

_**For P.K. & CheeChee. :)  
**_

* * *

**FRIEND OF MINE**

"How do I look?"

Shane turned towards me, beaming in his black suit and tie. God, he's so gorgeous! After all these years he still never fails to mesmerize me. Never.

"Mitchie?"

"I, I…I think you look like the most handsome groom ever." I reply, waking up from my daze.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mitchie." he says smugly, walking towards me.

"I can't believe today's the day." I tell him as he hugged me.

"I know. It feels just like yesterday when I first saw you…"

* * *

"_**I've known you for so long**_

_**You are a friend of mine"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Shane, meet Mitchie."_

_Shane, three, was carried under the armpits by his mother to see the little baby sleeping in the bassinet. He stared at the baby for a moment. _

"_Is it a boy or a girl?" he asks._

_The parents laugh._

"_Shane, she's a girl! Michelle…but you can call her Mitchie. Isn't she cute?" Mitchie's mother says, beaming at her sleeping daughter._

_Shane scrunched his nose and didn't answer._

"_What's the matter, Shaney?" his mom asked._

"_I don't like her." he replied, crossing his arms._

"_Why not?" Mitchie's mother asked, worried._

"_Because she's a girl."_

"_So?" his mother asked._

_Shane looked at his mother ridiculously. Didn't she know that girls only wear pink, that they can't run and jump and that they don't eat gummy worms and that they cry a lot?!_

"_I only want to play with boys."_

_Little Mitchie started crying and the adults started fussing over her._

"_You're just saying that, Shane. When she gets a little older I bet you two will be inseparable!"_

_And he didn't believe them._

_

* * *

  
_

"You were so full of yourself, huh?" I tease him "So what if I'm a _girl_?" I say, hitting him on the arm.

"Mitchie, I was three. What did I know?"

* * *

"_**I've known you all my life**_

_**You are a friend of mine"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Shane, 8, and Mitchie, 5, were playing at the beach._

"_Hey Mitchie, I bet you can't even make a hill." Shane said, as he built his sandcastle, complete with three towers, a gate and now he was currently placing shells around the base._

_Mitchie, already frustrated with her tower that kept on crumbling, pouted. "I can too!"_

"_Lemme see it then!" Shane teased._

_Mitchie angrily filled her bucket with sand, giving Shane the evil eye. Just because he was older than her and the fact that he was a _boy_ didn't mean he can do things better than her! Oh, Mitchie was going to show him…_

"_There!" she said, turning her bucket upside down, making a perfect mound._

_Without any warning Shane kicked it with all his might and walked back to his area and started with the shells again like nothing happened._

_Mitchie's gaze followed him as he walked, her face turning redder by the second. Then she grabbed a handful of sand in both her chubby little hands._

"_Hey Shane!" she called out to him._

_Shane looked towards her and she threw her fistfuls of sand right in his face._

_Shane's eyes shut tightly. They were both silent for a moment, one shocked the other waiting._

_Then Shane started wailing when he realized he couldn't open his eyes._

"_Shane?" Mitchie ran towards him and touched him but he pushed her away._

_He quieted down and opened his left eye and started wailing again as he stood up and ran towards the water, holding his eyes._

"_Shane!" Mitchie screamed, as she ran after him._

_Shane splashed his face with water and opened his eyes again._

"_Thank you Lord!" he thought to himself. For a second, he thought he was going blind._

"_Shane!" Mitchie screeched to a halt right next to him._

"_What did you do that for?!" Shane asked her as he sat down again._

"_What did _you_ do that for?" Mitchie repeated his words as she sat next to him._

_Then Shane remembered – he kicked her sand castle! Or sand hill…whatever…_

"_I'm sorry, okay?" Shane said, still rubbing his eyes and still sounding annoyed. "But you still shouldn't have done that, Mitchie."_

"_I know." Mitchie said, guiltily. "I'm sorry, too." she said, about to cry. Revenge was sweet but seeing Shane hurt didn't feel so good. Not at all._

"_It's okay."_

_Shane turned to his side to see Mitchie pouting and her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Don't cry, Mitchie. I said it was okay." God, he hated it when she cried! She was such a baby! "Just don't do it again, okay?" he added, to pacify her._

_Then Mitchie stood up and put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Shane." He may have pulled at her pigtails, stolen her stickers and eaten her candy but he was her friend. And she did love him. _

"_I…love you too." Shane said. He didn't know what got into him. He hated her! But who was he kidding? For five years, he saw her grow up. For five years, they've been together almost everyday. She may have gotten on his nerves but he loved this little girl. She was the 'little sister' he never had._

_And at that moment, they knew they were going to be the best of friends for a very very long time._

_

* * *

  
_

"That really hurt, Mitchie." he told me. "I can still remember the sting in my eyes."

"Really Shane? Are we going to talk about this again?" I ask him, sarcastically. "That was years ago!"

"I know. I was just teasing." he says giving me his killer smile, making me go weak at the knees again.

"You think we'd be able to do the things we did together back when we were younger?"

* * *

"_**You tell me things I've never known"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Shane! Damn it! Open the door!" 13-year-old Mitchie had been hammering at Shane's bedroom door for about five minutes already and she was getting madder by the minute._

_Then she heard the lock click and then the door opened slowly._

"_What is it Mitchie? It's two in the morning." Shane asked, looking annoyed._

"_I need help with my Science homework. And it's two in the _afternoon_, stupid!" Mitchie said pushing him to the side and went into his bedroom._

"_Why is it always so dark in here?" she whispered as she flicked the lights on._

_Shane scratched his head. "What do you need help with, Mitchie?"_

"_Science."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Biology."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Just help me, will you?!" Mitchie exclaimed, opening her books as she sat on his bed._

_An hour later…_

"_I just don't see why they won't put snakes and worms under one class." Mitchie said, biting her pencil._

"_Them not having legs and giving you the creeps does not make them alike, Mitchie."_

"_You said taxonomy was all about grouping these animals with similar characteristics?"_

"_Yes. But snakes are serpents and worms are annelids. Plus, their genetic makeup is totally different and…"_

"_Well they sure look alike to me!"_

"_Do you need my help or not?" Shane asked, exasperated. Mitchie could be so adamant sometimes._

"_Yeah…You do it." Mitchie said, standing up._

"_Fine." Shane said, grabbing her notebook and started writing. Anything to make her stop whining._

"_Thank you!" Mitchie squealed with a hop before putting her arms around Shane's neck. "Can I use your computer?"_

"_Yeah, whatever." Shane replied, concentrating on homework that wasn't even his._

_Mitchie hopped on the swivel chair and switched on the computer screen. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw._

"_SHANE!"_

_Shane dropped the pen he was using, obviously startled. He looked at Mitchie and his computer._

"_Oh Shit!" he said standing up. He grabbed the mouse from Mitchie and exited the window that was open._

"_Really Shane?" Mitchie asked, her arms crossed, her head cocked to one side. "Boobs?!"_

"_What?!" Shane asked defensively._

"This _is what you've been doing all day?" Mitchie scolded, pointing at the screen._

_Shane couldn't say a word. He was embarrassed alright!_

"_It's normal." He finally said._

"_What do you mean it's _normal?_"_

"_Porn."_

"_No it's not!"_

"_Yes it is! Eighty four percent of teen boys watch porn!"_

_Mitchie just huffed._

"_And…and a majority of girls watch porn too okay! So don't act all holy and squeaky clean!"_

"_I'm not one of them!"_

"_Well now you are! You just saw your first pair of boobs!"_

_Mitchie glared at him. This was ridiculous! _He_ was ridiculous!_

"_Excuse me, but I have my own pair!"_

"_That doesn't count!"_

"_Shut up and do my homework or I'll tell your mom about this!" Mitchie warned._

"_I think she knows."_

_Mitchie gasped as he smirked._

_

* * *

  
_

"_**I've shown you love you've never shown"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Happy Birthday, Shane!" Mitchie squealed, putting her arms around Shane's neck and squeezed really tight that he couldn't even breathe._

"_Wow! Someone's excited!" he said, after she let go._

"_Of course! I missed you so much! You have no idea!" Mitchie said, jumping on his bed. _

"_I missed you, too." Shane said, closing the door behind him._

"_I'm so glad you're home! You must be pretty busy in college, huh? You don't even return my calls." Mitchie said, a little sad._

"_I told you it's different."_

"_Gosh, I can't wait for you to get done. I'm bored out of my wits here!"_

"_I can't wait to get done either. But by that time, it's your turn to go to college." Shane reminded._

"_Oh, right." Mitchie sighed. "Ooh!" she said, all excited again. "Will you be here next week? Mom's throwing me a huge party!"_

"_Really?" Shane looked confused. "Why?"_

"_You forgot?!"_

"_I'm kidding! It's your birthday! Sweet sixteen!"_

_Mitchie stuck her tongue at him. "You've got to come!"_

"_Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Mitchie's sweet sixteen came…but Shane didn't._

_

* * *

  
_

"That was the worst…saddest birthday ever…" I sigh, as I remembered sitting on the front porch steps after the guests had left and the music had died down.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Shane said, all defensive.

"I know." I grin at him. "Just saying."

* * *

"_**But then again when you cry I'm always at your side"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Mitchie rushed through hospital corridors as fast as he legs could take her._

"_Mitchie, slow down!" her mother called out, far behind her. But Mitchie didn't hear a thing. All she knew was that Shane needed someone. Shane needed her. Right now._

_Mitchie slowed down when she saw Shane sitting on the waiting chairs, his head in his hands._

"_Shane?" she whispered._

_Shane looked up, his eyes red and his face blotchy._

"_Mitchie!" he cried as he stood up._

_Mitchie ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. They both really needed that hug._

"_My dad's dying, Mitchie…"_

"_Shhh…"_

"_Don't leave me." Shane whispered, hugging her tighter._

"_I won't." she whispered back. "_Not ever._" she thought to herself._

_

* * *

  
_

"_When did all this begin?"_ I thought to myself as Shane looked at himself in the mirror, looking more amazing than any human being was allowed to. When exactly did the love I felt for Shane move from platonic to romantic? I had spent my whole life with Shane. Maybe I had been in love with him all along?

* * *

_**"You tell me about the love you've had**_

_**And I listen very eagerly**_

_**But deep inside you'll never see this feeling of emptiness**_

_**It makes me feel sad…"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_You're right, Mitchie. It's her loss, not mine."Shane declared in a confident and cheerful tone._

_Mitchie's face brightened. "I told you." she said, sipping coffee from her cup._

_Twenty years later and they were still best friends. Still._

"_But I love her, Mitchie." Shane said, his voice dropping again._

_Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Shane! Stop with the wallowing! You're worse than a girl!"_

"_But I really do!" Shane cried._

"_I can see that!" _

"_Wow, some best friend you are." Shane said, half teasing. "I called you to make me feel better and you're here yelling at me."_

"_I just give tough love, Shane." Mitchie teased back._

_Shane glared at her._

"_I'm sorry! Okay, tell me anything you want. I promise I won't say a word."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Okay, go on."_

"_You see, you meet someone and you just click. And then you find out they feel the same way as you do. It's the best feeling in the world. You want it to last forever and when it doesn't. It really hurts, Mitchie. I never thought I'd feel this way. I feel so stupid."_

"Shane, we've been clicking since we were babies!" _Mitchie wanted to yell in his face._

"_She's stupid." she said instead. Stupid for breaking up with Shane - she didn't know what she was letting go of. And stupid just because Mitchie was fuming mad at her! What did Shane see in her that he couldn't find in Mitchie?!_

"_She's not…"_

"_Fine. But Shane, maybe she'll be back or maybe she won't. If she comes back then good for you but if she doesn't, you have to come to terms with that. And besides there are a whole lot of other girls out there." Mitchie put things into perspective for him. "_Or there's also me."_ Mitchie wanted to say again but she didn't._

"_You're right." Shane said, looking pensive. "But you know what?"_

_Mitchie shook her head._

"_If we hit thirty and we're not hitched or anything, I'd totally marry you."_

_Mitchie's eyes widened. She felt a little tingly inside but she didn't show it. "Really?" she asked, her voice getting caught in her throat._

"_Yes…too bad we're not in love with each other."_

_

* * *

  
_

I remember that day like it was just yesterday. It was all too bittersweet knowing I had a chance with Shane but it was…conditional? Contractual? Maybe he did notice I loved him more than a friend. Maybe he was just said that out of pity...Not that I really care.

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Caitlyn popped her head in.

"Shane, Mitchie! You two have got to get out now. Wedding's starting in five minutes! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the best man, Mitchie!" she yells, before she leaves and slams the door behind her.

Then there was silence in the room. Shane and I stare at each other.

"I guess it's time." I say, finally breaking the silence before Caitlyn had another fit.

Shane smiled and nodded.

I stand up and walk towards him.

"I love you, Mitchie."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too. More than you know."

* * *

"_**But then again I'm glad"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I walk down the aisle, soft music and the scent of flowers drifting through the church. I look up at the stained glass window behind the altars. The sun was shining so bright outside that reds, greens and blues were casted all over the interiors of the church. Truly, it was a beautiful day for a wedding and I smile. The people around me stare at me. Some look genuinely happy. Obviously, they have no idea. Others have this hint of sadness in their eyes. They probably knew how I was feeling.

Then I see Shane standing there, suit and all. His messy hair was slick this time. His smile…was different. He looked happy. I mean, he was always happy. But this is the happiest I've seen him. I feel tears sting my eyes. I look down because I don't want him to see.

Finally, I reach the end of my long journey along that aisle and take my place.

* * *

"…for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health all the days of our lives."

I barely hear Shane's voice. It's like I locked myself inside this bubble where I thought all these emotions I was feeling would be gone. But it didn't help at all.

"You may now kiss the bride."

My head reels as I watch him lean forward…I can almost feel his lips on mine…

He kisses his bride.

I bite my lower lip until it almost bled. For some reason, the physical pain was refreshing.

Then he looks down at me with the same sparkling eyes he had this morning and the same goofy but undeniably happy smile.

"I love you," he mouthed.

The stinging in my eyes stop. I take a deep breath, smile back at him and even give him a thumbs-up. Just to let him know he did great and that everything was okay now. That _I _was…will be okay.

I knew that he was always going to be there for me and I, for him no matter where life takes us, no matter what happens. After all, we _are_ best friends.

And that's all we'll ever be.

But that's fine with me.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**_A great love? It's when you shed tears for him, but you still care. It's when he ignored you, but you still long for him. It's when he starts loving another and yet you manage a smile and find the courage to say 'I'm happy for you.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Comments/criticism are always welcome. :)**  
_


End file.
